Elizabeth "Beth" March
Elizabeth "Beth" March is a major character in the 1994 drama film Little Women, ''and in the book series ''Little Women (by Louisa May Alcott). that the movie is based on. She is the second youngest March sister and the third child of Margaret and Robert March. She is known for her musicality and pleasent ways. Of everyone in the March family, Beth is closest to one of her older sisters Josephine "Jo" March. The character is based on one of the real life sisters of Louisa May Alcott. In the 1994 movie she is portrayed by Claire Danes. 'Biography' ''Early life'' Beth was born and raised in Concord, Massachusetts in America. She is the third daughter of Margaret and Robert March and the second youngest March sister. During her first years the March family was pretty wealthy, but when Beth was three their father had lost his money. The vast majority of her life, Beth has lived in genteel poverty. ''Later life'' At the start of the novel Beth is thirteen. She takes care of the housework and wants a new piano to play, which she gets from Laurie's grandfather James Laurence. Even though she loves everyone in her family so dear, she is especially close to her sister Jo. They share their secrets and tell everything to eachother. Beth always wanted to spend time and play with her sisters. When their mother goes to their wounded father in another city, the sisters have to manage and do everything Marmee did, together with the household servant Hannah. Every day during that time Beth goes to help a really poor family: the Hummels. She gives them food and other gifts, and help nurture their sick baby. But after a while the baby dies and Beth gets infected and develops Scarlet Fever from the baby. Her sisters finds out and try to take care of Beth at home. They send Amy away to live with Aunt March so that she wouldn't become sick as well. Beth becomes more and more sick. The sisters, Hannah and the laurences send a letter to Marmee where they inform her about Beth's sickness. Their mother comes home to help. Beth recovers from the actual disease but her health is permanently weakened. ''Death'' As her sisters grows up they begin to leave home, but Beth has no desire to leave her house or family. Beth realize as she grows that her time with her loved ones will meet an early end. The family makes a special room for her, filled with things she loved: her kittens, the piano, Father's books, Amy's drawings and her beloved dolls. Jo comes home from New York to be with Beth. Jo is impressed and inspired at the way Beth acts even on her deathbed. She knits and sews clothes for poor children who pass by on their way to and from school. She never complains, she is still her sweet and tranquil self. Jo is always with her and helps beth with everything. Jo explains to Beth how much she means to her and Beth does the same. Later she dies in Marmee's arms. Beth's death has a big impact on everyone in the family, especially Jo, who resolves to live her life with more consideration and care for others. The main loss in Little Women ''is the death of the beloved and pure good Beth March. 'Personality' At the beginning of the novel Beth is described as kind, sweet, gentle, shy, quiet, peaceful and musical. She is known for her pleasant ways and generous nature. Beth is unbelieveably kind and virtuous. She will never let the bad things that happens make her pessimistic. Even on her deathbed she is still her sweet self. She gladly helps and nurtures others in need. All of the March sisters but Beth fight with eachother, especially Jo and Amy. Being the calm peacemaker of the family she gently scolds her sisters when they argue. Beth was patient, modest and extremely shy. All her life she had social anxiety and was a bit insecure, only talking to those closest to her. She had to drop out of school because of her phobia of standing up and recite in front of everybody. At home she didn't just relax. She helped with the housework together with Hannah, therefore they became good friends. Beth genuinely beieved that everyone else in her family were truly gifted. She always supported Jo's dream of becoming an author and said that Jo was the best writer she know. Respectively she really thought Amy was the most talented painter in the world. Unlike her sisters whose dreams are big and great, Beth is completely unambitious. The only material thing she ever asked for was a new piano. After she got that she was totally happy. Even though Beth was so morally pure and innocent she didn't live her full life. She died at age 23 in her mom's arms. Jo was greatly impacted by her sister's death. Beth had been everything to Jo and vice versa. Beth was during her whole life always kind, warm, helpful, loyal, diligent, musical and modest. 'My Beth' "My Beth" is a poem that Jo writes after the tragic death of her beloved sister Beth. In the poem Jo explains the sweetness and beauty in her sister's pure and selfless nature. The poem goes like this: ''My Beth Sitting patient in the shadow Till the blessed light shall come, A serene and saintly presence Sanctifies our troubled home. Earthly joys and hopes and sorrows Break like ripples on the strand Of the deep and solemn river Where her willing feet now stand. O my sister, passing from me, Out of human care and strife, Leave me, as a gift, those virtues Which have beautified your life. Dear, bequeath me that great patience Which has power to sustain A cheerful, uncomplaining spirit In its prison-house of pain. Give me, for I need it sorely, Of that courage, wise and sweet, Which has made the path of duty Green beneath your willing feet. Give me that unselfish nature, That with charity devine Can pardon wrong for love's dear sake-- Meek heart, forgive me mine! Thus our parting daily loseth Something of its bitter pain, And while learning this hard lesson, My great loss becomes my gain. For the touch of grief will render My wild nature more serene, Give to life new aspirations, A new trust in the unseen. Henceforth, safe across the river, I shall see forever more A beloved, household spirit Waiting for me on the shore. Hope and faith, born of my sorrow, Guardian angels shall become, And the sister gone before me By their hands shall lead me home. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Loyal Category:Families Category:Insecure Category:Honest Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Feminists Category:Chaste Category:Harmonizers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Supporters Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Pacifists Category:Sympathetic Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels Category:Bigger Good Category:Egalitarian Category:Hope Bringer Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Role Models Category:Posthumous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Merciful